<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late night loving by Motherofthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234686">Late night loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherofthots/pseuds/Motherofthots'>Motherofthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Two dorks cuddle and I’m soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherofthots/pseuds/Motherofthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BRING ON THE BIG SOFT BABEEEE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mayday/Zuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late night loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too early, was too damn early. Mayday could feel the bunk bed creak rather loudly she slowly woke up. She wore a simple black top with white text that said ‘I love rock’ as well as some sleep shorts. She assumed that she just couldn’t sleep and just simply decided to make herself a midnight snack. So hopping off of the top bunk bed of the bunk bed, she moved quickly and as quietly as she could. She looked behind her assuming zuke would be there yet she found nothing but an empty bunk and some blankets on the ground. Which was odd for him at least as he was always such a tidy person.</p><p>So now curious and a little worried she moved to the kitchen. She dragged her feet slowly across the carpet so as to not step on her beloved Ellie. </p><p>Her eyes darted around the room to find light of any kind or at the very least the light switch. However all she found instead was a pair of red eyes looking at her. They seemed so tired and yet so full of emotion that she found herself slightly more worried then before. </p><p>“....Zuke?” Her voice was small and soft, which was uncommon for someone like Mayday yet she couldn’t force herself to speak any louder that same small and soft tone. She didn’t like to let her emotional guard down but when it came to zuke she trusted him enough to let it show. </p><p>Yet as she stepped closer to the red eyes, she found the air in the room seemed to almost become colder. His eyes glowed a heavy red and they softened as he looked at her. She spoke once more now sounding a little less sleepier than before.</p><p>“Did ya’ not sleep well either?”</p><p>Although she couldn’t see his face she could see the glow of his eyes and the fear in them. He was shaking badly. That look told her everything she needed to know. </p><p>“I see uh, fuck give me a moment I think I can help with this. You wanna talk about this on your bunk? Maybe that might help get your mind off things or maybe I can just lay with ya?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him nervously as she knew she wasn’t the best at comfort but faintly saw him smile back. </p><p> </p><p>The only sound she could hear was the gentle sound of footsteps headed towards her. Cold hands gently held her own warm ones and she let him lead her back to their shared bunk. She gently rubbed small circles onto his hand with her thumb and she saw him smile once more. </p><p> </p><p>As the two made their way back to the bunk beds Mayday plopped herself down on the bunk while zuke crawled on soon after. She didn’t let go of his hand as still gently rubbing circles with her thumb against the back of his hand while she still tried to make him out from the shadows of their shared home. She piped up, looking him in the eye.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it or do you wanna cuddle? Or we can do both if you want?” She looked at him awaiting his answer before with a sigh he pulled her into his arms or tried to at least yet all that happened was that he slightly pulled her closer yet she understood. </p><p>“Alrighty second options it is” She picked up a few of the blankets off the floor and placed them around her and zuke. He was still so shaky and it worried her, what could’ve spooked him so badly?</p><p> </p><p>She snuggled up to him as he essentially pulled her onto his lap while she just wrapped her arms around him. He felt so cold but she didn’t mind, as she gently patted him on the back.</p><p>“It’s okay, I promise! And if that something in your nightmare comes back. I’ll bunka, I’ll junka, and I’ll shacka lacka bam in it’s stupid little face.” She heard him snort at that before he pulled her In closer. He seemed to be calming down more at least and that was good. She didn’t know what to say at this point but he just pulled the blanket tightly around them both while she cuddled up to him more.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as gently rested his head on top of hers. While no longer cold as ice arms wrapped slightly tightly around her waist. He was now slowly shaking and although she couldn’t see it she definitely felt him shake slower.</p><p>She felt him move his head and for a brief moment she was confused until she felt him place his face against her neck. Leaning softly into her neck, she gave a smile at the touch while she reached out her hand and felt fingers intertwine with hers while one hand still remained on her back.</p><p>She felt him smile against her neck, before she spoke. “Hey zuke” “yeah may?” “Can I try something?” “I trust you go for it” </p><p>She held his face gently in her warm hands and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She pulled away looking flustered yet she looked proud however with an eye roll he pulled her back in. </p><p>Fire met sea in that like never before, he tasted oddly bitter yet sweet however she tasted like cinnamon and sugar. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her hands tangled in his hair, she would probably regret that later knowing how much he cared about his hair. Yet her hands stayed there while his mostly stayed on her lower waist and her hips. Until eventually she pulled away to breathe, she smiled and he get out a groan as he realized what she had done to his hair however seeing her smile like that made it worth it. So he pulled her into his arms and just held her there after placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.</p><p>So she remained there until they both fell asleep still cuddled up to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>